


Your Web Or Mine?

by Imaloulover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quickie, Slight hints of rape, also Spiderman saves him, bc they're still famous, bottom!Louis, but its nothing major, but not, but spiderman is real and also famous, crack ship, kind of an AU, or crack fic, top!spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloulover/pseuds/Imaloulover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired By: http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/72900922791/24-media-tumblr-com-20ca453e370acd9680b591d1a4b765</p><p>or;; Louis gets fucked by the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, with some other stuff thrown in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Web Or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, This story kinda took a left turn on me and I have no idea why I wrote it the way that I did. Its been sitting in my documents for far too long now, so i decided to finish it and put it up on here.
> 
> I might write another part to this bc I had other things panned but I'm not really in the mood right now. And im sorry if its kinda rough.

Louis wasn't the type of the person that liked to be seen out in clubs. With his fame and fortune, it seemed like a really bad idea to be drunk and out in the public eye where literally anybody could videotape you doing something horribly stupid. Unfortunately, the rest of the boys didn't think the same way as him. Harry had grabbed his arm, and forced him out of their shared flat because apparently he needed to get laid because he acting like some sort of cranky grandmother. Louis was ready to argue, he really was. But, one look at the puppy eyes that Harry was sending his way, he let himself be dragged out. Louis was never the one to say no to the puppy eyes, something that lead him into a house of trouble back in the x factor house, when Harry was still discovering his sexualality.

Which lead him to where he was sitting at now, the bar, not really wanting to intrude on the other boys. Harry on the dance floor looking like he's having the time of his life, Niall in a booth talking to some girl, and Zayn and Liam are no where in sight. Louis has a strong need to get drunk until he can't remember the night anymore. He gulps down the rest of his drink, just about to order another drink when he feels a faint tap on the back of his shoulder.

"Shit." He says jumping a bit, Louis really should be used to this by now. The unexpected people wanting to take pictures, but sue him. Hes a bit tipsy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The man says as he sits down in the seat next to Louis. Louis let his eyes run over the attractive male beside him. He's taller than Louis, that much is obvious. He has shaggy medium brown hair that Louis just wants to run his fingers through, and tug just to see what kind of reaction he would get. He has those big hipster glasses that normally Louis would find ridiculous but it somehow makes this guy that much more attractive. Not to mention bring out his ridiculously gorgeous eyes. 

Louis blushes slightly once he notices that he's been staring for far to long that would be considered normal. He glances down at his lap avoided eye contact, before looking up at the man through his eyelashes. And catches the man giving looking Louis up and down. "It's okay,just didn't expect to be talked to here. Not many preteen girls here."

"Louis Tomlinson right?" The man says, pausing slightly only giving Louis enough time to nod his head at the man beside him. "You're in a world famous pop band. How can you not expect people to talk to you?"

"Oh." Louis stammers, not really knowing how to react to that, and he can feel his face start to heat up again. "I don't really expect people to recognize me here, I mean the other boys sure, they're gorgeous but, I mean.... Not that many people openly come up to me."

"Well, I personally think you're the best looking one in the group." He says with a wink, "I'm Peter by the way. In case you were wondering."

Louis was.

"So.. Louis Tomlinson. Come here often?" Peter smirked and raised his eyebrow as if he was challenging him to say something witty.

"Oh my god." Louis said as he snapped out of the daze he was previously found himself in. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"It was worth a shot." Peter said and stood up from the bar stool. Chugging down the rest of his beer in attempt to look cool, but failed miserably when he started coughing out his lungs, and tapping his chest trying to get the alcohol out faster.

Louis let out a giggle, and his hand immediately went up to cover his mouth. Did he actually just giggle? Louis Tomlinson did not giggle. "Nice."

Peter let out a toothy grin, and ran his finger through his hair, "So.... Do you want to dance?"

Glancing around the room, he looked to see if there was anybody with a camera and when he found none, (Because duh, Louis. Its a picture prohibited club.) He nodded, and let himself be dragged out to the crowded dance floor. They some how managed to find a place for the two of them to fit in to.

"Only a few songs." Louis said as the unknown song that was playing was coming to an end. Peter nodded his head at him, and Louis started feeling his heart pound heavily in his chest.

The song started off slow, and it was very awkward at first. Louis not knowing what to do with his hands, or where he should dance. However, as the speed started to build up. Louis started to let himself go. He ran his hands along Peters chest. He looked up at Peter's eyes and locked them together for a few seconds until he turned around. He had his back pressed against Peter's chest, and he reached his fingers to the brown shaggy hair, and started to grind his ass against Peters hips.

Peter placed his hands on either side of Louis hips to steady himself. "Didn't think you'd be this good if i'm being completely honest." Peter said, and his voice was raspy, sounding as if he had just woken up.

They continued to dance in that fashion, and Louis could feel the faint outline of Peter's erection through his jeans, pressing up against his back, and a small whimper escaped Louis lips against his will from the thought of Peter getting turned on because of him. Louis spun back around, and pushed closer so their chest were almost touching. Peter hands that were previously on Louis hips moved their way to the back of Louis pockets, pulling them closer together.

Louis let out a soft laugh, and wrapped his arms around Peters neck. Peter bent down so his head was at the level at Louis neck and attached his lips to the side of Louis neck and started sucking what would be a dark bruise.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Peter muttered weakly against Louis lips. Just before bringing them together and capturing Louis bottom lip between his and nipping at it slightly with his teeth.

Louis pulled away slightly out of breath. "Yeah."

They made their way to the bathroom of the same club, tangled messy limbs that were trying to fit in the tiny stall while still trying to stay close to each other as possible. Once they were both safely in the stall with the door looked. Peter grabbed Louis and crashed their lips together.

Louis opened his mouth almost instantly for Peter, when he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. They both got lost in the kiss, making it last much longer than both of them originally wanted.  "Fuck." Louis let out as he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, and he rocked their hips together earning a groan from Peter.

He could feel Peters erection pressing into the side of his leg, and he took his hand and roughly pressed down on to it. Peter let out a groan, and threw his head back. Knocking it against the side of the stall by accident.

"Shit." Peter let out as his hand reached to his head and rubbed it.

Louis ignored him and leaned in as far as he could in the bathroom and started sucking a dark purple bruise of his own on Peters neck.

Louis pulled away and starting undoing Peters button and zipper. Pulling them down impatiently so that he could see Peters cock straining against his boxers. Louis dropped to his knees. He looked up at Peter for a second before he sucked lightly on the fabric of his boxers.

"Just fucking do it already." Peter groaned out. Louis not wanting to deny him. Quickly pulled down Peters boxers and wrapped his mouth down over his cock. Only gagging slightly which is an achievement for him considering how longs it been since it happened last. Before Peter even realized what was happening the tip of his cock was hitting the back of Louis throat. Louis started bobbing his head in and out in a steady rhythm. Peter bit down on his lip almost breaking through the skin trying to stop himself form the embarrassing noises that were about to escape.

Peter pulled Louis up to his feet not wanting to come just yet. Peter started unbuttoning Louis pants, and pulled them down around his ankles. Louis situated himself against the back of the toilet, so he was bent over. "Fuck. We really should've done this somewhere with more room." Louis groaned out while trying to get into a comfortable position.

Peter groaned at the sight of Louis bent over for him. Louis sunk his hand between him and started to stok his cock with a lazy rhythm. Peter started digging in his pants pocket, looking for the packages of lube, and a condom that he put in there earlier today. He drizzled the lube on to his fingers, and slowly started to push one finger into louis. He gave Louis a moment to adjust before pulling out slightly and pushing in a second finger along with the first.

Louis made a noise that was supposed to be a gasp, but some how managed to turn into a moan half way from the intrusion. Peter than started fucking him with his two fingers in the same lazy rhythm that Louis has been previously stroking his cock. Peter crooked his fingers around searching for the little bundle of nerves he knew was there and smirked to himself when Louis let out a loud moan. He wondered to himself if he should tell Louis to keep it down, but his aching cock was getting harder at the sounds and it was dripping with precome so he thought fuck it.

Louis finally managed to get out words of his mouth from the overwhelming sensation of finally being filled with fingers that weren't his, and he managed to get out "Fuck, So fucking good. I need you. I need your fucking cock inside me. Please. Fucking hell."

"mmhm, Louis. You feel fucking amazing." Peter almost came from just the sounds of Louis begging him to fuck him. He quickly opened the condom and covered his cock with it using the rest of the lube and spreading some out on it.

"Will you fucking hurry up." Louis said getting impatient.

"Such a change from the blushing virgin earlier. Look at you, begging for me to fuck you. What would your fans think if they knew i was going to be balls deep in your fucking perfect ass." Peter muttered as he pressed the tip over Louis stretched out hole and pushed in slowly, almost coming overwhelmed from the warmness and tightness.

Once peter was all the way pushed in, Louis legs were shaking with the feeling of being filled, and Peter started rubbing his back until Louis uttered. "Ok, Im fine."

Peter pulled back and started to thrust into Louis with all that he had. His stomach turning into knots at the feeling of finally being inside of Louis. Once he found a steady pace, he continued it for a while until he found the the angle that he was looking for, and Louis moaned loudly into the open air.

"Fuck, Right there Peter. Fucking hell." Louis moaned, and dropped his head so it was hanging low. Peter continued to watch Louis trapped with the sight before him. Louis whose eyes were closed, and his mouth gaping open, moaning and whining beneath him every time the Peter pounding into him again and again.

Peter leant down and kissed the back of Louis' neck. His tongue teasing the skin there and biting down slightly. Peter felt the familiar feeling of the tightening in his belly as his climax approached.  
He reached around Louis and grabbed his cock tugging it in time with his trusts.

"Oh for fucks sake. Shit, Im gonna come." Louis moaned

Peter felt Louis tighten around his cock when he finally did come. Hot spurts of it decorating the bathroom, Peters hand, and some of Louis' stomach. The sight and feeling of Louis coming was enough to send Peter off the edge and he ended up coming a few seconds after him. They both stayed like that for a few moments. Peter still buried deep inside Louis. Peter pulled out of Louis slowly.

Louis winced slightly as he did, worried that his legs would give out the moment that Peter pulled away fully. He grabbed his pants and put them back on and sorted himself out before placing a quick kiss on Peters Lips. 

"So... That was fun. I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself." Louis said in a hurry and was about to walk out of the bathroom when and arm stopped him and kept him in his place. 

"Here's my number if you ever want to meet up again." Peter slipped his hand in the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a slip of paper. "I was planning on giving it to you ealier but then i seen you close up and couldn't help myself."

 

*****

 

 A month later Louis woke up startled from his sleep. A nightmare about flesh eating zombies trying to eat him alive still stuck in his brain. He looked over to the alarm clock that was sitting on his bedside table and it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. He willed himself to relax. Begging himself to just drift off back to sleep. Louis felt as if he was laying there awake forever but the clock was telling him its only been an hour at most. Louis decided that he needed to get out, and try to get fresh air in hopes that would relax his mind some. He pulled himself out of the bed quickly, and got on a clothes and shoes . He tiptoed his way into the hallway to try not to wake up Harry who was sleeping in the room across the hall.

Louis continued to walk for about 20 minutes Louis decided that he should probably go back to his and Harry's flat. He took the back alleyways to their shared flat in hopes of getting there quicker, and to hide away from the fans might stop him and ask for his picture. He did not need to get yelled at by management for staying out this late. Sometimes that felt more like a mother than a boss. The clouds abouve his head looked like they were about to start raining any minute now, and he definitely was not in the mood to get rained on. Now, or ever. He started to quicken his pace, moments after the first dizzle of rain started to fall. Harry would worry of he noticed he was gone. They had an unspoken agreement that they told each other when they were leaving so the other wouldn’t panic everytime they were gone for more than a few hours.

He was about two blocks away from the apartment, when he heard a strange noise come from behind him. He picked up his pace a little, trying to get out of there. Louis was small, he wasn't ashamed to admit that little fact. Plus he couldn't fight for the life of him.

Just as Louis was thinking that maybe he should get his phone out and call somebody and maybe get ready to defend himself. He was being grabbed by a large pair of hands.

Louis was being thrown onto the ground before he even knew anything was happening. He landed flat on his back, and hit his head on the hard pavement. Which caused a dull throbbing pain in the back of his head.

Louis slowly blinked his eyes open, and his vision was fuzzy. A large man staggered way into his view. He was tall and wide, and his eyes were small and beady. Which made him look more rodent than human. His eyes were light. A grin was placed on his face, and a shiver ran throughout Louis' spine as he looked up at the man standing above him.

The next thing he knew, the man was stepping on him with one foot placed in the middle of his upper chest. Holding Louis there and preventing him from getting up. Louis twisted and turned trying to get up. The man above him undid his own belt, and Louis started to feel sick. The man then pulled his pants down around his knees.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and said as violently as he could, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Even though he had a pretty good idea to what was about to happen.

“Shut the fuck up and listen to me” The man commanded in a stern tone. As much as Louis tried to get up he couldn't, all he could do is stare at the man and hope someone would come along and help him. “Aren't you a good girl? So fucking pretty. Can't wait to fucking ruin you.” He let out a low chuckle. Louis looked up at the man in fear. The man removed his foot from the center of Louis chest and pulled him up. “Don't move”, he said harshly and pushed him against the wall of the alleyway.

It was the first time that Louis got a good look at the man without the darkness that surrounded him while he was still on the ground. The man had boyish features, that made his face look far too young for the rest of his overly large body. He had shaggy light blonde hair, that was styled that made him look as if he had a mullet. His small eyes, now witch Louis could see were a light blue. Louis felt like he was going to throw up.

“Let’s see your little body.” Louis felt the tears run down his cheeks and for the first time he realized that he was crying. He knew what was coming and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it . He pushed and tried to get away but was pushed back against the wall as if he was a doll. The man dragged a hand down his body, stopping only when he reached the only button of his jeans. The man leaned in closer to him than he already was and began to place sloppily kisses along his face and neck. He opened the button on his jeans.

“Can't fucking wait to be inside you.” Louis’ started to cry in louder sobs. The zipped Louis' jeans open, and he pulled them down as far as he could with his other hand still holding Louis still

 He only managed to scream for a couple seconds before the man slapped his hand over Louis’ mouth. “You're gonna fucking pay for that, you little bitch.” The man said before hitting Louis in the side of his head. His head crashed into the brick wall that was behind him, and he started to feel even more woozy. The man had his arm pulled back again, ready to punch the small boy again before he was pulled off of him.

“What the hell are you doing?” A voice that sounded angry surprised him. In Louis' dazed out state of mind, Louis thought his voice sounded like chocolate laced with blood. Deep, delicious, addicting, but at the same time reeked of danger, and poison. He seen this mans face a thousand times before. Glimpses of him as he passed newsstands. His face was in every magazine probably more than Louis himself. Louis fell to the ground then, not having somebody holding him up anymore. He started to feel himself drift off to sleep, thankful that he didn't have to put up with this drama anymore.

 

******

 

Louis had woken up in the morning not knowing where he was and what felt like minutes away from having a full blown panic attack. From the strange looking room that surrounded him and the body lying next to him. Which was weird because he did not remember drinking the night before. Louis dragged himself out of the unfamiliar bed, and removed himself from the strangers arms that were wrapped around his waist. He also noticed that he was wearing different clothes, clothing that most definitely wasn't his or any of the boy’s either.

The events of the night came all rushing back to him suddenly. Going for a walk in the middle of the night, the disgusting man trying to take advantage of him, and most importantly the superhero that saved him. Louis felt like he was going to puke. He rushed around the flat trying to find the bathroom. Sighing in relief once he finally found one just before letting out the contents of his stomach go in the toilet.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" said the man that was just lying next to me. Surprising him, and the man placed his hands of Louis' face. Running his fingers over the little cuts and bruises that he was sure was there.

Louis ripped his face from the mans hands, and stood up straight and backed away. "Don't fucking touch me." He said as he looked up into the mans eyes. He recognized those eyes; the brown eyes that were embedded into his brain. The eyes that saved him last night. A shiver ran throughout Louis' body once he realized that this was the stranger who saved him last night.

The hands left his face as soon as the words were out of Louis' mouth acting like it was not a big deal. The man or Spiderman(?) let out and uncomfortable laugh. "Sorry, that was pretty inappropriate."

Louis was slightly confused, wondering why this man had brought him back to his home or why he even saved him at all. But, it was kind of in his job at least that was what the magazines wrote. Louis just really hoped this was the real Spiderman and not some drugged up freak who liked to pretend to save people only to kidnap them himself. But considering how nice he was that didn't seem like a good possibility.

'I'm fine, thanks for your help' Is something that Louis should have been saying at that moment to at least try at fuse the awkward tension that was slowly filling the room. However per usual his mouth and brain didn't want to talk to each other and the words that came out of his mouth were 'Why did you save me? Plus why the fuck did you bring me back here?"

Spiderman looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, and brought one of his hands up to ruffle the shaggy hair that outlined his face. Louis took a moment to take in the boy in front of him. To see what he looks like behind the mask. He didn't have a shirt on was the first thing Louis noticed. A six pack, something that Louis could never achieve in his life, but looked amazing on this man. He had plaid pajama bottoms on that hung a little too low, and Louis could see a V-line that was showing a little bit too much; not that Louis was complaining. He let his eyes linger for a moment longer than he should have, and forced his eyes up to the shaggy straight brown hair.

"You're welcome, I can tell you appreciate me saving your life." Spiderman laced his finger in his hair and slightly tugged on it. "I was wandering around and heard you scream. What was I supposed to do? leave you to get raped?" The way he talked, he seemed slightly distressed. Which was weird because this is the type of thing he sees everyday. "There was no way I was going to leave you to that man, plus it is kind of what I do."

"I didn't need your help, I was fine. Was just about to fight back when you showed up dressed like that. Another thing why am I dressed in different clothes? What did you do finish the job for him?" Louis finished his little rant with a glare. What doesn't this man think he was? Bringing Louis back here, surely he could have woken him up and brought him home like a normal person.

"Peter, Peter Parker. Is my name. Also known as the friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Peter brought him from his thoughts. "That's my real name. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wanted to help you. I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're really worried about. I can see how that would mess stuff up for you being the popstar that you are. You're probably embarrassed, I get it. I'm sorry. As I said before, I like helping people. Its my profession." Louis found himself captured by the sound of his voice. Low, and smooth. Louis felt like smacking himself on the head. You can't keep picturing this man in front of you on his knees, you're not aloud to do that. Management would have a shit storm if they found out you told somebody. Ever since he got caught walking out of Nicks house a couple weeks ago, Modest has been all over him, trying to get him to behave. Or otherswise keeping him from getting laid.

Just then everything clicked together for Louis, as if a loud rain storm finally stopped to let the sun in. Peter Parker. He didn't understand why he never noticed before, he seen those eyes before, once mesmerized about the way they looked. Thinking back to it now, he wants to kick himself for not noticing sooner. He knows this stranger, it was the same one from the bar. Which seems like a faint memory now being so long ago. Louis never had a good memory especially ever since he found himself in the quick paced business of a boy band member.

"Peter? " Louis quietly asked, needing the conformation so he doesn't think hes crazy.  A worry line appeared on Peter's forehead, looking like he wanted to say something to Louis, but he kept it to himself. "Peter Parker." The words slipped out of Louis mouth before he could help it. "What the fuck? Its you. I know you."

"Yeah, you do." A smile broke out on Peters face.

"Well, Fuck." Louis said slight shocked form the news that he discovered. "I need to go." He said and ran his finger through his hair a nervous habit of his that he tried to break on previous occasions but it never worked out.

"I'll leave you to it then." Peter smirked like he done something incredibly mischievous, winked, and walked out of the bathroom door. Leaving Louis with his thoughts.

 

The first thing that Louis did when he entered the apartment was jump in the shower. Stopping along the way to take a glimpse at himself in the bathroom mirror. There was a cut on the side of his face, but that was the worst on the damage that was visible. He felt a dull ache on the side of his hip, which when Louis brought his shirt up had a pretty nasty looking bruise. After Louis got all cleaned up he crawled into his bed.

Louis woke up one again to a pounding headache. He never had on worse than this in his 22 years of living. He laid in bed debating on whether on not he should tell Harry about the events of last night, On one hand, it was probably the right thing to do. However, on the other hand Harry would get worried, and probably tell the other boys, plus, nothing technically happened. At least he thought. There was no penetration,so it didn't happen right?

Louis finally opened his eyes when he smelt the beginnings of pancakes and bacon. He pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes, letting the smell overtake him. He dragged himself up, and went to the kitchen when he was meet to the sight of a half naked Harry leaning over the stove.

“Morning, Boobear.” Harry said once Louis entered the room. Glancing at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the pancakes he was cooking. “I'm cooking breakfast, which is more like lunch now. But, tea’s done if you want any.”

Louis moved over the the cabinet, where they kept the mugs and filled himself up a cup of tea. He jumped up on the kitchen counter, so he was sitting on it not that far from Harry, swinging his legs.

“Where did you go last night?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin on his face. “Someone I know? Don't tell me, did you see Nick again?”

“No, it wasn't Nick.” Louis said as he watched Harry fill to plates up with food. “It was just some random guy.” He continued and took a sip of his tea to distract himself from telling Harry was really happened when he left last night. Harry gave Louis a look as to say ‘you're not supposed to do that.” But dropped the conversation.

“Did you see the news?” Harry asked curiously, placing a plate next to Louis. “Apparently Spiderman’s in trouble. Got caught beating the shit out of some guy last night. Its all over the news.”

Louis nearly spit out his tea, “Really?”

“You alright there Lou” Harry asked and started to rub Louis back,

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Louis said trying to calm himself. ”Tea’s hotter than I expected.”

Harry nodded and continued. “They got a picture of the guy on the front of the news paper if you want to see.” Harry said not giving Louis a choice and grabbed the paper, and held it up so Louis could see the front cover.

Louis felt like having a heart attack, he let out a noise that he hoped sounded like an agreement. He hopped off the counter, mind spinning. That was the guy from last night. The one that attacked Louis in the alleyway. They thought Spiderman beat him up for no reason. All Louis knew was that he had to talk to Peter.

Louis walked as slowly as possible into the bedroom trying not to run to his phone. He looked through his phone contacts quickly, hoping that he still had a number he got so many days ago and sighed in relief once he found it. He wrote a frantic message to Peter as he walked back into the kitchen to sit down at the table to finish eating with Harry.

**Louis: Wtf??? I thought you saved people not beat them until they're barely living**

Peter replied almost instantly, and Louis took the opportunity to change his name to something that he deemed slightly more better.

 _Spiderman : That asshole deserved it._  

 **Louis: This would be the point where I argue and say that they didn't. But considering what he did, I can't help but find myself agreeing with you**.

_Spiderman: So... What are you wearing?_

**Louis: You can't be serious right now.**

_Spiderman: Just Kidding! I swear, I was really wondering if you might want to hang out later?_

**Louis: Can't today, Promised Harry that I would Hang out with him. We never had LouisandHarry time in a while.**

_Spiderman: Fineeeee. I guess we can another time, But just think about it okay?_

Louis sat there slightly confused from the last message that Peter sent him, and decided to just ignore it. He finished eating his breakfast and put the dishes into the sink. 

"What do you want to do today?" Louis asked as he moved to the living room with Harry quickly following from behind.

"I was thinking we could just stay in and watch movies or something?" Harry said and Louis nodded.

"What movies did you have in mind?" Louis mumbled as he moved to the cabinet by the television where they kept the movies.

Harry came to stand behind Louis and brushed up against his back, placing a soft kiss on his neck. "Doesn't matter." 

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis said pulling away and turning to look at Harry.

"C'mon Loulou. I'm just being friendly. Remember when we used to do that all the time?" 

"Fuck off. Lets just cuddle and watch a movie. I don't care that you're horny Haz. I can't do that with you anymore." Louis paused taking a step back from Harry. "Just pick a movie." He then disappeared into his bedroom and striped the blankets and pillows off the bed, bringing them back with him into the living room to make a makeshift nest for him and Harry.

"Did you decide yet?" Louis asked as sat down on the couch.

"Hunger Games." Harry said and sat down beside Louis who nestled himself into Harry's body, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Lou."

Louis closed his eyes and let out a put upon sigh, "It's alright Harry. Lets just pretend it didn't happen."

 

Louis didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until his cell phone started ringing and filled the room with the annoying noise. Harry groaned, and Louis removed himself from Harry's body which was a difficult task considering in the course of their nap they ended up tangled together.

"Hello?" Louis answered the phone without bothering to see who it was, and started to walk to his bedroom in order not to try and wake up Harry.

"Is Harry there? I kept trying to call him but I got no answer?" It was Liam.

"Ummm.. Yeah. Just hang on a sec, we were sleeping." Louis said and turned around back to the living room, to see that Harry was already up and checking his phone.

"Haz, Liams on the phone for you." Louis said and handed Harry the phone.

Louis stretched, and stopped the movie that was stuck on repeat on the opening menu and then went to move to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his dry throat.

"Yeah. I'm on my way." Harry said and clicked his phone off. "Sorry, Babe. I have to go. Liam said management want to talk to me." Harry kissed Louis on the forehead and quickly went into his room to get changed before practically running out the door.

Louis stood in the kitchen wondering what he could do now that Harry was leaving him He tapped his fingers against his glass of water and realized that is was almost supper time. He found his mind drifting towards Peter. Sure, they kind of got off to a bad start but Louis thinks they're better now? Well. He hopes. I would really suck to have Spiderman on your bad side. Plus Peter did want to talk to him, and since his plans with Harry fell though. He could go over and see what he wanted to tell him earlier.

**Louis: Change of Plans. Are you still up to hang out?**

_Spiderman: Always. Why don't you come over? x._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated considering they make me smile like an alcoholic when they see their next drink.
> 
> Tumblr: Imaloulover.tumblr.com 
> 
> You're welcome to come and talk to me, but just a warning I probably will be very awkward and I wont know what to say at first.


End file.
